


Entre a Serpente e a Estrela

by barbaravitoriatp



Series: Relicário de Emoções [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Goddesses, Hogwarts, M/M, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, Slytherin Scorpius Malfoy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaravitoriatp/pseuds/barbaravitoriatp
Summary: [DELIPA 17]Assim como a casa a qual pertencia,ele era uma serpente rastejante(vil)da pior espécie já vista,no entanto isso não tirava de mim o prazer em olhar para ele e me apaixonar uma vez mais.





	1. Epicaule

****

* * *

 

 

 **e·pi·cau·le**  
(  _epi- + -caule_ )  _adjetivo de dois gêneros_ _  
_Que cresce na superfície do tronco das plantas.

 

}{

 

Era segunda-feira e a escola amanhecia inebriada pelo mormaço que o fim-de-semana gerava tanto nos alunos quanto no corpo docente de Hogwarts. Em cada uma das camas os moradores se demoravam um pouco mais, tentando estender o sono, mas a chegada do horário do café batia a porta de todos.

Dentro de uma acomodação tipicamente  _slytherin_ , dois jovens ainda emaranhados em suas cobertas demoravam-se a levantar-se de suas respectivas camas. Albus e Scorpius poderiam ser considerados enrolados no quesito  _despertar_ , ainda mais nas segundas de manhã.

E hoje não era diferente, no entanto a necessidade de seguir suas tarefas se fazia presente, então com muito custo os dois rapazes rumaram para a casa de banho que se encontrava conjugada ao quarto, onde escovaram seus dentes, tomaram um banho rápido para despertar e vestiram suas roupas a correr, após verificarem no relógio que mais do que atrasados estavam para o desjejum que se acabaria em poucos minutos.

Seguindo eufórico pelos corredores, ambos não viram a pequena multidão que surgia em sua frente e o choque foi inevitável, fazendo com que os corpos caíssem ao solo igual folha seca no fim do verão. Albus chocou-se duramente contra o solo, enquanto Scorpius bateu a cabeça de lado em uma das paredes do corredor, já a pessoa com quem trombaram estava muito bem erguida a sua frente e o semblante demonstrava uma miríade de emoções extremamente conflitantes. O restante das pessoas que estavam anteriormente naquele pequeno conglomerado, temendo receber alguma detenção ou dedução de pontos seguiu em disparada para os lados, escondendo-se em suas salas, em outros corredores ou arrumando desculpas esfarrapadas para desaparecem o mais rápido possível daquele corredor frio que seguia das masmorras ao Salão Comunal.

Albus que ainda sentia o choque da queda conseguiu levantar-se um pouco zonzo do chão, e qual foi senão sua surpresa ao deparar-se com Severus Snape, seu professor de poções, chefe de sua casa comunal e também seu pai. Esse que o olhava com um misto de raiva, frustração, medo e talvez preocupação. Mas seus olhos deixaram-no e foram se prostrar em Scorpius que ainda encontrava-se ao chão, com cara de quem sentia dores latentes. Sentindo uma enorme preocupação com seu colega de quarto e melhor amigo, ele agachou-se ao lado do loiro herdeiro Malfoy para avaliar-lhe e procurar algum ferimento decorrente da queda. Por sorte, fora somente uma pequena concussão que poderia levar a uma dor de cabeça leve, mas nada de grave, o que deixou o pequeno Potter menos aflito, mas não despreocupado.

Virando-se para seu pai e se armando de um valor dito como  _gryffindor_ , ele respirou fundo, tragou um pouco de saliva para desfazer o nó do medo que estava entalado em sua garganta e se pronunciou:

— Lamentamos pelo ocorrido senhor. Acordamos um pouco tarde e seguíamos para o Salão Comunal, a fim de tomar nosso desjejum, mas como pode ver, por uma eventual fatalidade nos chocamos os três. Agora se nos der licença, vou levar meu companheiro até Madame Pomfrey para ver se está tudo bem, antes de seguirmos para comer.

Dito isso virou-se para ajudar Scorpius a se levantar, mas foi detido por uma mão em seu ombro, que tocava-o demandando que parasse. Virando-se para encarar seu pai, notou-o um pouco transtornado como se estivesse acontecendo algo de mal.

— Algo de errado senhor?

— Albus, eu… eu estava preocupado, vocês não são de se atrasar para o café, então eu…

Vendo a falta de jeito que seu pai tinham Albus limitou-se somente a abraçá-lo fortemente, para remover qualquer dúvida ou medo. Pois por mais estranho que fosse, o famoso e articulado mestre de poções temia que algo de mal ocorresse com seu filho e nas últimas semanas esses temores haviam se agigantado após um pequeno acidente que Harry sofrera enquanto trabalhava numa de suas missões como Auror do Ministério da Magia. Missão essa que o deixara desacordado por dias, fazendo com que Severus e Albus sentissem mais uma vez o quão frágil poderia ser uma vida.

O abraço durou pouco tempo, pois Severus ainda sem entender ao certo suas reações e não querendo deixar ninguém ver seu lado bonzinho, prostrou-se ao lado de Scorpius avaliando-o e ao notar que nada de mal realmente lhe ocorrera, o entregou um frasco e seguiu para suas acomodações. Severus não era de demonstrar seus sentimentos, muito menos em público. Ele era recluso, introspectivo como alguns ousavam pensar, no entanto ele não era desprovido de sentimentos, mas preferia deixá-los para si e sua família do que mostrá-lo a bel prazer dos que com ele conviviam.

Acostumado porém com as estranhas atitudes que seu pai poderia ter em alguns momentos, Albus levantou Scorpius e deixando a visita até a Enfermaria para mais tarde rumou para a esquerda em direção da cozinha, onde os elfos poderiam lhe fornecer algo de comer, já que o Salão Comunal agora estaria vazio por causa do tardio horário.

O caminho foi feito em silêncio, somente os dois apoiando-se um no outro, e após comerem uma tigela de mingau, torradas, frutas e um suco de abóbora que Albus tinha a nítida impressão de estar reforçado com poções vitamínicas, ambos seguiram para o quarto onde pegaram suas respectivas mochilas e seguiram para a primeira aula do dia,  _poções duplas_. 

}{ 

A sala estava coberta por uma névoa, as mesas dispostas de modo que os alunos sentassem-se em duplas possuíam somente nomes etiquetados por magia, deixando assim pouca conversa para os pares que iriam se formar. Na louça negra a frente da sala, escrito de forma minuciosa a tarefa do dia.

 

_Recolhimento, Preparo e Catalogação de ingredientes para Poções Nível I.:_

_“Como distinguir plantas com poderes curativos de simples espécimes comuns”_

_Duplas aleatórias |_ _Tempo de duração: 1 aula e ½_

 

Assim que sentaram-se por muita sorte um ao lado do outro, Albus e Scorpius notaram que seus ingredientes apareceram sobre a mesa, e uma pequena ampulheta começou a girar ao lado indicando-lhes o passar do tempo estipulado.

E enquanto a areia percorria seu curso dentro do âmbulo de vidro, Albus e Scorp faziam sua tarefa de separar as diversas plantas simples que Severus lhes deixara a vista, das pequenas e delicadas ervas medicinais que utilizariam se necessário em alguma poção. Antes mesmo que metade da ampulheta ficasse cheia Albus já havia terminado sua parte e decidira por ajudar Scorp com a sua, para que assim terminassem rapidamente a tarefa, mas ao esticar sua mão para pegar algumas das folhagens que estavam na mesa, tocou levemente uma das mãos do amigo e do toque lhe irradiou uma pequena corrente elétrica que percorreu seu corpo, como se em um fio energizado tocara. Assustou-se de repente com a situação e olhando pro lado notou que a reação fora igual no amigo, em silêncio ambos se desculparam um para o outro meneando brevemente a cabeça, antes de se afastarem para continuar suas respectivas tarefas.

 


	2. Epicárpio

**e·pi·cár·pi·o**    
 _substantivo masculino_  
1\. [Botânica] Película exterior dos frutos.  
2\. [Antigo] Cataplasma acre que se aplicava nos pulsos como remédio febrífugo.

 

}{

 

Após a tarefa concluída e o tempo previsto terminado, cada uma das duplas entregou o fruto de seus trabalhos ao Prof. Snape e voltaram aos seus respectivos lugares, sentando-se a esperar das notas que seriam lançadas. Severus avaliou cada um dos inúmeros pergaminhos onde os alunos haviam descrito em uma pequena lista de duas colunas o resultado de suas análises. O primeiro pergaminho encontrava-se quase que inteiramente completo, possuía um pequeno texto sobre como e onde recolher determinadas plantas, como prepará-las e catalogar para então armazenar e assim após concluído o estoque pode-se utilizar de seus extratos, preparos ou  _in natura_ conservados. Os outros também encontravam-se em situação razoável, um pequeno milagre na opinião do professor, que passara mais de 20 anos lecionando e agora regozijava-se de felicidade por enfim encontrar mentes pensantes.

Mas como tudo que é bom dura pouco, alguns dos pergaminhos seguintes continham erros simples que nem um primeiranista cometeria. Uma pequena raiva se aflorou em Severus, que se perguntava como seria possível que alunos do quinto ano ainda não entendessem tão simples matéria. Era ilógico. Rubricando alguns erros com tinta vermelha, sua pena riscava sem dó nem piedade a maioria das frases mal articuladas, os inúmeros erros nos nomes das plantas e poções ou pomadas medicinais nas quais seriam usadas.

E após uma sucessiva enxurrada de pergaminhos com erros odiosos, a sua frente se encontrava por fim um trabalho dignamente perfeito. Uma bela caligrafia adornava a folha, explicando passo a passo tudo que havia pedido no quadro. Cada planta catalogada de maneira correta, seus métodos de preparo e armazenamento, eram trabalhos assim que ele desejava ver. Também não fora uma surpresa ao avaliar o nome dos estudantes e ver escrito no espaço subjacente os nomes, Albus Potter e Scorpius Malfoy. Um pequeno sorriso lhe adornou a face, mas lembrando-se rapidamente de onde estava Severus borrou-o de seu rosto, adotando então uma postura mais firme e assinalou algumas pequenas melhorias no pergaminho, passando por fim a nota mais do que satisfeito.

Terminada a correção levantou-se e passou de mesa em mesa distribuindo novamente os pergaminhos e em cada uma delas destilava um pouco o típico veneno  _slytherin_ por força do hábito, enquanto pedia atenção redobrada dos alunos em seus exercícios. Chegando a mesa da  _dupla dinâmica_ Albus e Scorpius, não pôde deixar de soltar alguns elogios aos rapazes, pela maestria no exercício, mas deixara também avisado que gostaria que aquilo não fosse somente algo momentâneo, e que se tornasse rotina não somente a eles, como também à turma toda. Com um balançar da varinha escreveu novamente no quadro algumas novas instruções e sentando-se à mesa aguardou que o restante da aula fosse discorrido.

O farfalhar das penas riscando o material rústico das folhas de pergaminho era como música para seu ouvidos, e enquanto os alunos anotavam as respostas das correções para si, focou-se o olhar em seu filho. Severus por vezes não acreditava no quão sortudo fora ao encontrar seu amor em Harry Potter e com ele conceber tão adorável criança, que era Albus. O menino possuía em si uma mistura perfeita dos dois. Os incríveis olhos verdes e o mesmo sorriso de Harry, assim como sua inteligência. Ele só pedia a Merlin que as semelhanças entre pai e filho não rumassem também para o azar de se meter em confusões. Já bastava-lhe os sustos que tomara ao longo da vida enquanto protegia Potter, e os que recebia enquanto o marido trabalhava para o Ministério.

Pensando nisso seu coração se afundou um pouco. No último mês quase tornara-se pai solteiro por culpa da irresponsabilidade dos companheiros de equipe do marido, que não avaliando corretamente uma situação em que criminosos estavam em batalha contra aurores, deixaram escapar um de suas vistas. E fora esse que atacara Harry deixando-o inconsciente e a mercê de um desabamento que o soterrou deixando-o extremamente ferido. Fora sorte que a conexão que possuíam desde que fora trazido a vida lhe deixasse a par dos acidentes do  _ex-gryffindor_ , senão mesmo com o socorro a caminho ele teria sido encontrado horas depois e nem mesmo todas as poções e feitiços do mundo o poderiam ter salvado.

Pensando nisso Severus e Harry haviam conversado muito após a recuperação do mesmo e fora definido após muitas brigas, azarações e um pouco de conflito físico que Potter não mais seria auror em campo, por se tratar de um perigo extra deixar o Salvador do Mundo Mágico cara-a-cara com vários bandidos loucos que desejavam testar a sorte que o homem tinha em se livrar da morte. Severus não queria nem pensar no que teria acontecido se ele não houvesse chegado a tempo junto de Weasley e King para resgatar Harry. Notando então que se entranhava em pensamentos nada agradáveis e que pouco correspondiam a sua vida escolar no momento, optou por dispensar mais cedo a turma ao perceber que todos haviam terminado de copiar o que deixara na lousa.

Guardando então alguns materiais e arrumando-se para a classe que daria em poucos minutos, Severus não notou de imediato que era vigiado por dois pares de olhos preocupados. Albus e Scorpius desde o encontro matinal que ocorrera antes de irem ao desjejum notaram que o professor andava mais distraído, com um semblante carregado como se não houvesse dormido bem. Albus preocupado com o pai aguardava que o restante dos alunos saísse para poder falar com o mesmo. Mas notando que alguns alunos adiantados já adentravam na sala deixou a conversa para depois, optando por seguir com Scorp para a próxima aula.

O dia discorreu-se então sem nenhum problema, após poções tiveram herbologia e posteriormente transfiguração, a noite caia e após um pequeno lanche seguiram para descansar no intervalo que possuíam entre as aulas daquele dia. Sentado em sua cama Albus pensava no dia que tivera, nas aulas e trabalhos escolares e em seus pais. A preocupação não saia de sua mente. Algo não estava normal e disso ele sabia, era como se no ar estivesse à espreita um mal que não desejava somente assombrar, mas quem sabe ferir pra matar. Aquele acidente com seu pai era como que um pequeno aviso para si. E ele temia que algo acontecesse com o jovem de olhos esmeraldas que lhe dera a vida. Revirando-se na cama ele olhou para o lado onde Scorpius lia mais um livro qualquer de sua imensa lista.

Havia vezes que o loiro conseguia devorar mais conteúdo que sua tia Hermione quando ela cismava em ler ou descobrir algo. Era muito estranho e até hilário que dois diferentes fossem tão iguais. E isso deixava Albus contente, porque ele sabia o quanto as diferenças eram boas. Ele mesmo era fruto de um casal que ninguém acreditava que poderia um dia se juntar. Filho de  _“rivais”_ como alguns chamavam seus pais, Albus era a personificação de que o amor vence tudo.

Enquanto isso Scorpius deixava um pouco de lado a linha que agora seus olhos percorriam, e mirava de esguelha seu companheiro de quarto. Albus era uma figura tão bonita e tranquila que por vezes ele se perguntava como o menino havia caído em  _slytherin_ , ele transmitia uma aura tão segura que Scorp não entendia como podiam ser colegas de casa. Mas havia alguns momentos quando ninguém notava o garoto de olhos verdes, que seu lado de serpente aflorava e ele usava-se de ardis que somente alguém que fosse verde e prata entenderia.

E isso alegrava Scorpius que somente ria para si e fazendo isso naquele momento ele deixou de olhar o outro e focou-se mais uma vez em seu livro. Suspirando um pouco ele se perguntou internamente porque ele estava lendo aquilo, e uma vozinha no fundo de sua mente lhe informou o simples motivo,  _você está lendo somente porque Albus voltou no verão passado todo animado lhe contando o quanto se parecia com o Deus nórdico Loki, o Deus da Trapaça_. E assim ele riu novamente para si e retomou a leitura.

Após alguns minutos decorridos naquele total silêncio confortador, o pequeno alarme mágico que haviam programado tocara a indicar que o jantar em breve seria servido. Levantando-se os dois, arrumaram seus materiais, pois nessa noite teriam aula de astronomia. Subindo então as escadas seguiram para o salão, sorrindo feliz pela companhia um do outro, sem nem mesmo saber que o destino lhes deixaria com uma grande obstáculo em mãos. As Nornas¹ queriam brincar…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]. As Nornas são deusas nórdicas, que controlam o destino, a sorte, azar e a providência da vida de todos que habitam o universo, desde os meros mortais (humanos) até os deuses. Três são as irmãs: Urd, guardiã do Passado; Verdandi, guardiã do Presente; Skuld, guardiã do Futuro. Elas tecem o fio da vida, cortando-o, dando-lhe nós, adicionando novos fio na tecelagem até moldar o destino dos que a vida elas guardam. Em algumas culturas são conhecidas como Moiras ou Parcas.


	3. Epiálo

**e·pi·á·lo**    
 _adjetivo  
_ [Medicina]  Diz-se da febre maligna acompanhada de frios e calores intermitentes.

 

}{

 

Albus e Scorpius não sabia o que os havia atingido, no entanto eles tinham ideia do que seria. Foi como se um frio os acometesse e uma febre subisse sobre seus corpos. Era a raiva fervendo suas veias. Uma raiva que não era comum a nenhum deles, mas que lhes acometeu assim que viram Logan MaClean a importunar a primeiranista  _slytherin_ que seguia até as masmorras após o jantar daquela noite. Tudo parecera tranquilo após saírem do salão, mas assim que cruzaram um corredor e seguiram para a Torre de astronomia viram os dois num canto escuro, que mal era iluminado pela luz fraca da lua que começava a surgir.

MaClean gritava com a pobre menina que só sabia soluçar, com a cabeça baixa sem lhe olhar, enquanto o garoto lhe empurrava contra a parede lhe xingando de nomes que os meninos preferiam esquecer. Ao que parecia a menina topara com ele há pouco, pois se via em seu olhar assustado que ela jamais esperaria isso, ainda mais vindo de um  _gryffindor_ do quinto ano. MaClean era um pouco esquentado disso todos sabiam, ele mesmo vivia a dizer o quanto sua fúria enraizada o deixara em problemas com a família, e o quanto odiava qualquer um que não lhe agradasse. E ao ver aquela pobre garota fosse a escolhida da vez. No entanto seu ódio era mais do que um simples desgosto pessoal, era mais forte como se de uma vingança de honra tratasse.

Albus e Scorpius sabiam que algo tinham de fazer, e sem pensar duas vezes sacaram sua varinha e com um agitar de mãos lançaram MaClean para longe da garota, enquanto a levitavam para longe de onde o rapaz caira. Albus aproximou-se dela enquanto Scorpius seguia um pouco a frente para que pudesse lançar um feitiço que prendesse MaClean onde estava antes que o mesmo acordasse e fugisse do que estaria por vir. Verificando que não havia nenhum ferimento na garota, Albus decidiu conversar um pouco com ela enquanto um feitiço juntava as coisas dela que estavam espalhadas pelo chão.

— Qual o seu nome? Vocês está bem? Pode me ouvir?

Mas a menina não respondia, parecia em estado de choque. Scorpius que havia estudado um pouco de medimagia às escondidas, optou por lançar uma espécie de  _enervate_ que a ajudaria a se recompor. Perguntaram novamente as mesmas indagações de antes e dessa vez conseguiram uma resposta, além do vago olhar anterior.

— Eu estou um pouco assustada.

— Mas está bem? – Indagou Scorpius ainda preocupado.

— Sim. Acho que sim. Eu não sei o que aconteceu.

— Me diga seu nome por favor – pediu agora Albus enquanto a colocava sentada no batente que havia por perto. A menina respirou profundamente antes de dizer:

— Jack Rosier¹.

— Ok Jack, então me diga você estava indo para os dormitórios antes desse idiota aparecer.

Dessa vez Jack não respondeu, somente gesticulou a cabeça. Ela parecia nada bem. Albus não sabia ao certo o que fazer. Agora que parava para pensar via que a decidiu de estuporar o MaClean não parecia a melhor escolha a se fazer, ainda mais com todo os problemas que seus pais estavam passando isso provavelmente lhe renderia uma detenção. Mas a sorte deles é que somente Jack sabia o que fizeram. Scorpius que estava ao seu lado parecia ter notado em seu olhar o mar de divagações em que se encontrava, então antes mesmo que se sentisse mal, o loiro lhe mandou levar a garota para Pomfrey que ainda deveria estar acordada enquanto ele iria resolver com MaClean.

Albus com muita relutância fez o que foi pedido, levando a garota para a enfermaria. Enquanto seguia ficou conversando algumas banalidades com a garota. Soube que ela era nascida trouxa, viera de uma cidadezinha ao sul de Sussex, quase na mesma vizinhança que a dele. na sua família a única que possuía magia era ela, que agora cursava seu primeiro ano com muito orgulho, mesmo achando estranho ter ido para uma casa que tinha tão má reputação. Mas Albus lhe acalmou dizendo que isso de julgar somente por causa da casa era bastante errado, pois os dois eram  _slytherin_ e nem por isso tornariam-se ruins e mesmo que fosse nada disso seria culpa da casa na qual estudaram.

Chegando às portas da enfermaria, tocou à porta aguardando que Madame Pomfrey não houvesse ido dormir. Pra sua sorte ela estava acordada, revisando as poções que possuía no estoque. Não é necessário dizer que a matrona assustou-se ao ver o rosto inchado pelo choro da garota e o olhar pálido e cansado de Albus. Pediu que entrassem e enquanto analisava a ambos lançando-lhes diversos feitiços sorriu feliz ao perceber somente que estavam cansados. Conversando um pouco com Pomfrey, ele confidenciou que achou Jack num canto sendo intimidada por MaClean que fugiu, omitindo fortemente que havia estuporado o rapaz para longe dela. COntou-lhe o quanto em choque a garota ficara, o que fez Madame Pomfrey dá-lhe uma poção calmante e um pequeno sonífero e deitando-a numa das camas dali fechou o biombo dando-lhe privacidade. E se virando para Albus encontrou o lugar vazio, o rapaz já não estava mais lá.

Enquanto isso o garoto corria as escadas seguindo para o corredor e encontrando-o o vazio, não havia sinal de Scorpius nem mesmo de MaClean. O medo lhe tomou o ar e ele tremeu antecipando que algo de mal poderia ter ocorrido. Mas antes que pudesse sair a procura de Scorp o viu surgir com o rosto adornado por um sorriso enviesado. Um sorriso que lhe dizia que problemas iriam vir, mas sabendo que ali não era o melhor lugar para conversar sobre seguiram para os dormitórios já que a aula do dia estava mais do que perdida. Tomaram um banho e seguiram cada um para sua cama e assim que estava baixo sobre suas cobertas Albus pediu uma explicação. Scorpius somente lhe disse que tudo estava bem e resolvido, então mandou-lhe dormir.

Sem cabeça para discutir Albus optou por ouvir de bom grado o amigo, então dormiu.

}{

No dia seguinte assim que amanheceu o dia, Albus sabia que o que ele sentira na noite anterior era pior que uma premonição qualquer, era somente o destino lhe informar  _prepare-se que já aconteceu, agora só vamos encerrar_.

E o encerramento não parecia nada legal, pois assim que se levantou notou-se sozinho no quarto, não havia Scorpius a lhe compartir o quarto, a cama estava arrumada assim como o menino gostava de deixar quando saía para estudar, mas ainda era muito cedo para se ter qualquer aula, ainda mais estudar ou o desjejum tomar. Albus estranhando isso seguiu para fora, mas notou então um pequeno bilhete que não está ali antes do banho ele tomar. Decidido então a descobrir do que se tratava abriu-o e leu. Para sua surpresa era uma nota de Diretora chamando-o em seu gabinete, correndo mais do que ele podia aguentar, Albus subiu as escadas e recitando a senha a gárgula lhe abriu caminho até o escritório no sétimo andar.

Dentro da sala encontravam-se Scorpius, Severus, Minerva assim como MaClean, Pomfrey e a menina Rosier. Medo lhe subiu à garganta, mas armando-se novamente no valor  _gryffindor_ que herdara de seu outro pai seguiu para o lado de Scorpius e sentou-se na cadeira esperando que alguém lhe informasse. Não demorou muito antes que Mcgonagall abrisse a boca ditando que soubera pelos fantasmas e por Pomfrey do ocorrido da noite anterior. Seu olhar demonstrava um imenso desgosto pela atitude dos seus alunos.

— Eu esperava mais de vocês, ainda mais de você Sr. Malfoy e Sr. POtter. Vocês são dentre os quintanistas os melhores em sua casa e matérias que estudam, jamais imaginei que estariam envolvidos num ataque tal vil contra um aluno de  _gryffindor_. Ainda mais um aluno que estava desarmado, sem sua varinha e assim como vocês dois seguindo até a aula de astronomia a qual também soube que faltaram. Isso é inadmissível.

Albus piscava sem entender nada do que estava acontecendo, era como um terrível pesadelo a se materializar diante de seus olhos. Seu pai o olhava extremamente triste, o desgosto é o menor dos sentimentos que lhe rondavam a mente. No entanto Scorpius ao seu lado parecia confiante, e antes que ele pudesse dizer algo o outro se manifestou.

— Creio eu que a senhora está redondamente enganada Diretora Minerva, nosso querido companheiro de ano aqui, conhecido como Logan MaClean não somente agrediu verbalmente a primeiranista Jack Rosier, como também planejava agredi-la de forma física usando-se de seus punhos tal qual um  _brutamontes_ e tudo porque ele confundiu o sobrenome dela com o de um antigo  _death-eaters_ se ele ao menos tivesse usado esse cérebro de troglodita para pesquisar antes de avançar ao ataque, saberia que ela é nascida-trouxa, que seus pais nem moravam em nosso país na época da guerra e que muito menos se conheciam.

Todos da sala o olhavam abismados. Scorpius não se intimidou e continuou a discorrer todo o ocorrido da noite anterior.

— Se ele houvesse sido mais inteligente não teria agredido uma aluna da  _slytherin_ de frente para dois quintanistas que sim são filhos de  _death-eaters_. Eu somente o estuporei isso confirmo, amarrei-o numa sala e arranquei-lhe a verdade sem nenhum método invasivo, somente li sua mente, uma coisa simples de se fazer. E se achas que minto pode olhar essas lembranças que guardei ontem mesmo após o ocorrido. E não culpe Albus ele não lançou nenhuma dos feitiços sobre MaClean, ele somente levou nossa companheira de casa até Madame Pomfrey e encontrou-me após para ir ao dormitório de nossa casa. Se alguém deve ser culpado sou eu, mas somente pelo crime de ter defendido alguém inocente.

Minerva não tinha nenhuma reação em seu rosto assim como o restante dos envolvidos na sala. Jack parecia ainda um pouco assustada, mas seu sorriso demonstrava felicidade e gratidão. MaClean rangia os dentes enquanto apertava os punhos com força e ódio. Ele parecia ter entendido por fim a real situação em que se encontrava. Sua mentira não tinha sido boa o suficiente, tinha sido burro o suficiente de não se acalmar e pensar antes de agir e o resultado agora lhe aguardava. E qualquer um que possuísse um cérebro sabia que a diretora de Hogwarts jamais passaria a mão na cabeça de nenhum dos seus alunos. Ela iria lhe dar um detenção ou pior uma expulsão. E pensando assim sabendo que já estava com o pé fora de Hogwarts avançou contra os garotos que estavam à sua frente com uma fúria que fora apartada por um feitiço repelente lançado por Severus que estava a espreita de tudo esperando qualquer que fosse seu movimento.

Minerva que já havia verificado as lembranças saia agora da penseira olhando-o mais do que com desgosto. Ela sentia que pela primeira vez em muitos anos redigiria uma carta de expulsou. Chamando Filch por meio de um patrono ordenou que o rapaz fosse levado a seu dormitório e arrumasse seus pertences enquanto ela chamaria seus pais por meio de  _flu_. Severus decidiu seguir junto pois sentia que algo a mais poderia surgir vindo do rapaz. Saido os três de sala, Pomfrey decidiu levar Jack para a enfermaria novamente após Minerva conversar em particular com a garota que confirmara toda a versão dada pelas lembranças que ela vira anteriormente.

Dispensados o restante dos ali presentes, Minerva sentou-se a sua mesa tomando um pouco de seu chá e respirando calmamente, apertou a ponte de seu nariz abaixo dos óculos que trazia no rosto antes de virar-se para os garotos que na sua frente estavam. Ela não sabia ao certo o que fazer, pois uma detenção mais do que necessário seria, mas ela também não poderia deixá-los como os culpados. Era uma difícil decisão, punir alguém que fizera algo errado, prezando o bem como resultado da ação. Olhando então para os dois, sorriu contente quanto Severus passou pela porta à sua frente. Ele de certo lhe ajudaria a escolher uma punição viável aos dois.

Sentando-se ao lado dos garotos Severus levitou para si uma xícara de chá e verteu-a a boca antes de pôr fim falar.

— Acredito que assim como a diretora Minerva eu também esteja numa posição um tanto difícil mediante esse assunto. Vocês dois agiram errados, deveriam ter me chamado ou algum outro professor assim que viram o fato, agir por contra própria colocou-os em maus lençóis mesmo que estivessem “agindo corretamente” perante seus olhos.

— Mas o senhor estava tão cansado que eu fiquei preocupado em lhe chamar, eu não queria lhe importunar e na hora nem pensamos direito só agimos, foi por impulso.

— Por impulso Senhor Potter agem os estúpidos, pessoas de mente aguçada pensam antes de agir.

— Não tinha como pensar direito, que droga ele estava a ponto de bater nela. Ele foi estúpido e eu não estava no meu normal, eu só agi. Foi o certo e eu aceito qualquer punição e pelo amor de Deus eu sou seu filho não me chame assim, parece até que eu matei alguém – gritou exasperado Albus como se um raio de fúria houvesse lhe transpassado.

Severus olhou-se assustado jamais vira seu filho assim, Scorpius somente afagou a mão do garoto como se o gesto pudesse lhe acalmar e o fez, pois Albus agora olhava-o envergonhado com o rosto coberto de rubor, seus olhos abaixaram-se para fitar os pés e assim permaneceram enquanto pedia desculpas pelo seu comportamento. Olhando para Minerva, o professor somente percebeu que ela também estava atônita com a situação. Os rapazes deveriam ser punidos, mas as circunstâncias possuíam atenuantes. Uma ideia lhe passou a mente e transmitindo-a por meio de um feitiço simples para um pergaminho a frente de Minerva viu-lhe assentir.

— Creio que já cheguei a uma decisão, já que o Senhor Malfoy tomou para si toda a culpa dos fatos e sabemos que não foi totalmente assim que aconteceu, eu irei deixá-lhes sem suas idas a Hogsmeade, toque de recolher antecipado e sem quadribol até o fim do ano letivo. O que fizeram não foi nada certo, realmente deveriam ter buscado a ajuda de um adulto, mas visto que tudo já aconteceu e agora é impossível remediar espero que pensem bastante em suas ações. Estão dispensados.

Mas antes que os rapazes se levantassem, Severus chamou-lhes a atenção ao pigarrear.

— Também terão detenção comigo todos os sábados, espero que estejam ansiosos para limpar todos os caldeirões sem magia, podem ir, nos falamos depois.

E dito assim ambos seguiram para as masmorras a fim de pegar os materiais para as aulas do dia. Albus sentia-se mal, ele agira errado, logo quando havia dito a Jack que não era por serem  _slytherin_ que agiam assim, ele mentira, fora um trapaceiro. Uma cobra como todos não queria que fossem, sentiu uma lágrima cai-lhe por sobre a face. Sentia-se triste.

Scorpius olhando para o amigo notou-se o abatido, e já imaginando o que ele sentia abraçou-o apertado enquanto o menino chorava agarrado a suas vestes. Alguns minutos se passaram e o que eram lágrimas espessas e quentes a lhe molhar tornaram-se apenas pequenos soluços a lhe agitar. Separando-se um pouco olhou para os olhos verdes ainda marejados e beijou a face de Albus, afagou-lhe a bochecha para então lhe beijar a boca. Albus retribuiu o gesto de bom grado, feliz por ter se desafogado daquela mágoa.

— Lembra Al quando você me comparou com aquele Deus chamado Loki? – Perguntou-lhe Scorpius que o abraçara novamente alisando-lhe os cabelos da nuca.

— Sim – respondeu o outro com a face colada em seu peito.

— Eu acho que você estava mais do que certo, mas acho que você também tem um pouco dele. Não importa o “mal” que façamos, tudo tende a cair para o bem e todos saem felizes com isso.

Nao podendo deixar de achar um pouco de graça naquilo Albus sorriu antes de ser beijado novamente pelo outro que somente lhe acolheu ternamente. Ficaram assim por alguns minutos, os corpos febris um agarrado ao outro, antes de se soltarem e seguirem para as aulas. Enquanto subiam as escadarias do castelo dois pequenos hilos dourados brilharam atrás dele, juntando-se então num só. Duas vidas eram unidas pelas tecelãs do destino, e mesmo que para isso houvesse decorrido uma pequena “alteração” devido aquela briga, então eles seguiriam felizes e unidos até o fim dos tempos.

FIM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]. [Lista de death-eaters](https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Comensal_da_Morte)


End file.
